A Lock of Hair
by Tyantha
Summary: Inuyasha's smarter than he acts, a constant struggle to keep up a cracking mask. What happens when he forgets it altogether? [Pairings, not for a long while.]


**Chapter 1: A Lock of Hair**

Inuyasha sat in the grass staring at the old well. It was typical for Kagome to be late. His ears twitched as he heard the wind pick up and die down; But no Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and looked down the well, resting his elbow on the edge and tapped his claws with the other. She'd told him that she would be here before high noon. It was now hours past noon and she still hadn't shown. To top it off, Miroku had been trying to give him advice all day. Inuyasha was about to snap on him, again. It's bad enough that Kagome's late, but he'd been trying to lecture me on how to win a girl's heart.

Inuyasha blinked as a blinding light appeared in the bottom of the well. Inuyasha would never admit it, but his ears perked up a little higher at the sign of Kagome coming back. As soon as she appeared to his demon eyes, his ears returned to there normal state and he scowled. He firmly planted his ass on the ground, indian style. His eyebrows twitched as he heard Kagome crack a remark about him helping her with her bag. He let out a 'Feh' and crossed his arms, his ears twitching, listening for the faintest sound, just in case she might fall. He'd never admit it, but he was worried and cared deeply for her feelings.

He laughed internally. Like he'd let them know. He'd wrapped his entire personality around the fact that he was the slash first and remark later type. He always made sure that they'd never see him as an opponent. Just a wildly swinging fool. He almost let out a laugh. Kagome's the closest anyone's ever come to cracking his shell. He should be thanking her. She was teaching him how to mix emotions into the mask.

Inuyasha let out a small sigh as a yellow backpack landed in his lap. Soon after, Kagome heaved herself over the edge of the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha stood up and tossed the bag over his should holding onto one of the straps. It wasn't as heavy as she always made it out to be. Sure he had demon strength, but it felt like a feather. Kagome let out a smile and explained the reason for being late. Inuyasha gave out a 'Feh' and pretended not to care, droning on and on about the shikon jewel and how much more important it was than homework. He even suggested that she give it up. Kagome huffed and countered with a multiplication problem. Inuyasha twitched internally. What in the hell was she talking about? He knew quite a bit and had figured out a thing she called 'geometry' from her notes, but that went over his head. If it was useful in this time, he might of actually searched her scribbings for it. Inuyasha countered it with a "whatever". He forced himself to little again, letting out a random 'Feh' to keep up appearances. Sure he didn't know a thing about what she was talking about, but she didn't realize that he was smarter than he acted. He held back the urge to smirk. If he let out his two cents on some of her 'literature' homework, she'd never doubt his intelligence again. He began walking up the path, Kagome following in a slow tread.

Inuyasha knew that Miroku and Sango were waiting not too far down the path, as well as Kirara and Shippou. But it wasn't his style to give away the obvious, unless it included something extremely stupid. That's what he was waiting for. He tensed up, waiting for Sango to start waving Kagome down, screaming like she hadn't seen her in years. Inuyasha held back the urge to growl at them. No one respected the ears. The sudden urge to just cup his ears and scream louder than everyone else, seemed pretty stupid, but his ears might sting less.

He watched in an almost sense of disgust. On the one hand, Miroku and Shippou were edging closer, this could only result in anger. Then there was those screeching twins, the way they talked would make any man duck for cover. Then there was the volume. It was like they were set on one level, painful.

Once the small reunion had passed, they finally started upon the trail, Inuyasha getting edgy. He wanted badly to scoop up Kagome and take off running, but those two were still babbling on. Didn't they know that we had work to do? How could a demon just be pushed aside, just because they wanted to take there time? This was begging to be pathetic. His ears twitched as he felt a shift in aura. Here he goes. SMACK. Inuyasha shook his head. When was he ever going to give up and marry her?

"Serves you right you perverted monk!" Inuyasha made sure it sounded disrespectful. His mask had a bad attitude and temper. Inuyasha wasn't about to let a perfect remark go to waste.

After twenty minutes of these repeating annoyances, Inuyasha had finally got fed up with it. He pulled his arms out of the opposite sleeves, "I'm going to scout ahead."

He ran, not as fast as he could go, but still fast. They'd never know how fast he could really go, it'd put the wolf to shame. Inuyasha let his senses loose, immediately getting a map of the area. Trench to the left, village due west and straight ahead: Naraku's castle. He jumped up, landing on the tip of a tree. He stared the castle, not one scent of Naraku was standing out. He narrowed his eyes, a barrier. His nose twitched as he tried to smell the air for an penning. Fuck. He growled at the ignorance. He could pass through it with minimal consequences, but then they'd know. He crouched low, they'd know he wasn't a normal demon. He sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. He'd just have to have Kagome purify it.

His muscles tensed as every alarm in his body went off. He jumped, Kaugra's wind blades barely missing him. He landed on another tree, next to the now massacred one. His fingers laced around the hilt of his sword. She'd snuck up on him. Every part of Inuyasha screamed for him to rip her apart with his bare hands. No. He'd wait. He pulled out his sword. He wanted to know what was in it for her first. He grinned as he looked around him. There was no one else, it was just him and his enemy. He wanted to exercise his true abilities and she was just the punching bag he was looking for.

-0-

Kagome let out a sigh, her eyes immediately darting to the spot of the explosion. Inuyasha was in a fight again. Miroku and Sango sped up, her having to run the hardest just to catch up with them. She tried not to worry, but in the back of her mind she knew it was another Naraku related attack. Her only solace would be the sound of sword a sword clashing and blocking.

It wasn't until she got into the forest that she noticed the difference. His sword in the other hand, his eyes not golden, but red hue and a small red quarter moon was in the center of his forehead. She gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. What's happening to Inuyasha? She screamed out his name, for fear of his demon blood taking him over. Inuyasha looked to Kagome out of the corner of his eye, red eyes piercing her. She gulped and took a step back. This shouldn't be happening. He had his sword. She looked at him in shock tears welling up in her eyes. He'd taken his eyes off the enemy. Kagome screamed his name again running to the place where he rested, back down, blood smeared with dirt.

-0-

Inuyasha let his dormant abilities loose. He felt the power running through him, pulsing and radiating off of him. It was intoxicating. He could feel every part of his body, he could hear his teeth growing. He felt the familiar burn of the moon crescent. This was raw power and he was loving it. Kaugra watched him, a look of shock on her face. She quickly hid her expressions behind her fan, pulling her feather out, heading for the barrier. He let out a menacing growl and jumped, getting well above her. She jumped out of the way, him cutting through her feather. She turned sending an on slaughter of red blades. He looked at her annoyed, batting them away with the back of his hand.

She gave an evil grin, pulling out another feather and taking back to the air. Inuyasha grabbed a branch, hurtling himself back into the air, feet first. He landed on a branch, his sword glimmering with the setting sun, it pointing at the wind demon.

"There's no point Kaugra, you should give up your toying." He chuckled. "It's unbecoming of you."

She frowned. He could smell her fear. He had to give her one thing, she was good at acting. Inuyasha gave a toothy grin, too bad she had to go. Inuyasha bent his leg, freezing before he could jump. He straightened his legs, looking out of the corner of his eye. Kagome. His mind panicked. He didn't mean for her to see him like this. He hadn't even noticed her. Inuyasha knew this would mean trouble. He turned back to Kaugra, in time to see her inches away from him, her flicking the fan onto his chest. He screamed in pain as wind burst through his chest. His mind spun and he felt weightless. That's when it hit him. He was falling.

Inuyasha grabbed at the wind demon, his bloody hands just brushing the cloth. Instead of dread and the realization of dead, he felt oddly angry. He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. When he hit the ground, he felt like he was drowning, spitting up blood. His vision blurred in and out. He could feel all of his power center on his wound. He felt too weak to even struggle. He knew what would happen if he couldn't heal soon he would die. He winced as Kagome threw herself onto him crying. How he wished she would crying. It hurt worse than the hole in his chest. He slowly reached up, his eyes welling up from the pain.

Shakily, he rested the hand on her head. In no way could he leave the world with her crying. He smiled at her shocked face, a small smile present on her face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her cheek, against his hand. With that, he let go, surrendering to the darkness.

-0-

Kagome wiped away the last of her tears as Keade laid the last sticks across the pile, Inuyasha's cold body laying on top. Miroku stood there silently, holding onto a crying Sango. Shippou sitting down, sobbing. Kagome sat his Tensiga beside him, giving him a sad smile.

"May your next life be without violence." She sighed and stepped back, watching with dull eyes, not a bit of happiness left.

Keade lit the fire, it crackling and spreading up towards Inuyasha's body like a wildfire. Kagome gasped as a hug gust of wind blew it back down. Sango pulled herself away from Miroku, everyone staring at the source. Kaugra's red eyes glimmered at them, a sickening smirk on her face. Kagome narrowed her eyes snatching an arrow and her bow from her bag.

"Leave!" Kagome gave a cold warning, that was all the demon was going to get. Kaugra hid her face behind her fan, then swiped it at them, a powerful wind blowing them back. She swooped her feather down, grabbing the front of Inuyasha's fire rat kimono and yanked him onto the feather, flying off at a fast speed. They all took to the air, Keade staying behind with a sorrowful look. Kiara carrying the three, Kagome in the front, her bow pulled.

Kaugra headed straight down, a hand on the body to keep from loosing it. Kagome shot a purified arrow, clipping her hair. Her hair pins fell onto her lap, her hair barely a centimeter under her ears. Kaugra dodged the trees, keeping low and out of range. She glanced behind, they weren't giving up. She had to work fast.

She caught a cave out of the corner of her eye and turned, speeding into it. Once she was far enough in, she lit a fire so see easier. She frowned at the body, fanning herself as she thought of her possibilities. She could easily turn him into a dead puppet and that be the end of it. On the other hand, she still had Naraku to think about. He'd be furious if his new "project" was ruined. She took a hold of the end of his hair and swiped her fan at it, cutting the ends free. She took out a small bottle and placed them inside the bubbling substance. Quickly, she removed his clothes. She stared at the lifeless body. His remains wouldn't be needed, she took a hold of his right hand and cut it at the wrist, it easily detaching. Kaugra wrapped it in cloth. Naraku wouldn't like his toy in pieces, but it seemed easier. She tied the cloth and placed them in her sleeve. They'd be coming soon. She swiped her fan at the body.

"Dance of the dead!" The body twitched, white eyes and bearing teeth looked at her. She mearly grinned and pointed to the exit. "Go. Kill the priestess and her friends."

It growled, running out. She couldn't help but shake her head at the sight. A powerful hanyou, nothing more than a body with a hole through the middle of it's chest and no hand. She took her hairpin out of her sleeve and conjured up her feather heading for Naraku's new hideout. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Kagome and Inuyasha's once friends battled the dead beast. She flinched at the look in Kagome's eyes as she fired an arrow into the remains of his heart. She really had broken the priestess. She should of felt sadness for Kagome, but it would be false and not a true emotion. She was still without a heart for it to come from.

-0-

It took her a whole day's journey to get back to the castle and even then, it was far into the night. Naraku stood waiting for her, a melivorant grin on his face. She tried to pay no heed to it as she landed, placing the pin into her sleeve.

"Did you fail me, Kaugra?" He reached out, running his hand through her short hair. She pushed his hand away.

"I have all you need." She handed him the wrapped hand and bottle walking past him just after.

"And I thought you'd like to see your new brother come to life." She stopped short, looking back at him.

He laughed at her reaction. "It is a joyous day, Kaugra. We have the true enemy on our side and he'll be the one to pick off the nuisance."

She couldn't help but feel that she'd never be free now. Inuyasha's company would never hear her out, his brother would never agree and Inuyasha himself was going to be under the same- She couldn't bear the thought. She stayed silent as he followed Naraku to a small room, incense a table and random bottles of potions strung upon it. He placed the hand down in front of it, taking the bottle and ingesting it. She stepped back, bile rising as she watched. Naraku's body shifting into many smaller demon's connected by flesh. Naraku turned his head down, watching the lower demon's shift, a face appearing in the middle of it. It slowly pushed out, showing a bald head with two naked dog ears ontop of the head. The shoulders came next, then the chest, she watched in wonder, the sickening side of it replaced by curiosity. He was without the scars he once bore. Except for one huge circle scar. Kaugra immediately knew it was from his fatal wound. He'd bare it now, a sad reminder of his past life. Watching the body, she jumped when the sticky thing landed on the floor. It was then that she noticed what was really odd about this. It was his back. He bore no spider mark. It was as if he wasn't a reincarnation at all.

Kaugra took a step forward, without realizing it, she blurted her thoughts out. "Why doesn't he have the spider on his back?"

Naraku's body twisted back to its human form. He ran a hand down the back of the body. "Because it's not a mortal created body, Kaugra. It existed at a time."

She immediately pushed it aside, handing him Inuyasha's old clothes, he handed them right back much to her surprise.

He leaned down again, pressing his index finger down the body's spine. It gasped for breath, breathing, but nothing more. He frowned and put on the remains of his kimono. Kaugra watched with a mild interest as a red liquid was poured onto the hand. A vile smell rose from the hand, it made her body tremble and her legs, weak at the knees. She watched the air around it turn to black. Naraku cut the hand, rubbing a piece of flesh onto the body's forehead. The hand then began to glow a white. Kaugra stopped shaking, the room filled with a warm, comforting sense. Kaugra opened her mouth, only to be cut off.

"It's Inuyasha's soul." He mentioned it, sounding as if it should of been common sense to her. She shivered. His soul was so good. She hated to see what Naraku's soul felt like. Naraku tended to his work as she narrowed her eyes. He could imagine how his soul would choke the life out of her, for all the evil.

The flesh on his forehead glew, a shot of light springing from the hand to his body. The body glowed for a few moments before eyes shot open and he attempted to get up. She squirmed under his yellow eyes. They told of the pain he was experiencing. Inuyasha fell back down, not quite aware or even knowing how to, properly, use his body. Naraku peeled the bit of flesh off his forehead and smiled, quite satisfied. Without a word, he covered the sickly smelling hand and placed it in a large jar. He smiled like he'd won the war, pushing Inuyasha by his shoulder, sitting him up. Naraku took to a knee placing a palm to Inuyasha's chest, right to the back of his heart. She took out her fan, ready to strike. She knew what was coming. She wasn't sure if she could watch it happen again. If Naraku wasn't. She snapped her fan shut. There was nothing she could do without killing them both. No, she'd wait. She wasn't done yet.

Inuyasha screamed in agony as he pulled his hand away, his back and Naraku's hand linked by a blood red glow. He pulled it to him, a beating heart glowing in his hand. Inuyasha feel onto him, passed out. Naraku placed the heart into the jar with the hand. He picked it up, walking towards Kaugra. She pulled herself away from Inuyasha and looked at Naraku, hating him even more, not for just her, but for Inuyasha.

"Dress him and give him a name. He shall not be called Inuyasha anymore, as to rouse his memories." With that Naraku walked out, leaving her to his new puppet.

She took a step towards it, cautious and almost scared. It quickly subsided when she heard him moan in pain. She rushed over not exactly knowing what to do, she dressed him and carried him to her room, letting him rest on her fulton.

She left him for the night finding him with hair. She reached down and ran her hands through it. It was real. He looked just like before. She pulled her hand away only for it to be grabbed. Two confused yellow eyes stared at two red, piercing ones.

"W-who are you?" His grip tightened. She could smell his fear. It was stronger than anything she'd ever felt.

"I am the Wind Demon Kaugra." She held nothing back, but regretted it afterwards.

He flinched and let out a small 'oh'. He let go of her hand and sat up, giving her a serious look, she turned away. He was out doing her best defenses without even realizing it.

"Who am I?" Kaugra had thought nothing of it. In fact, she wasn't sure what she'd call him. She couldn't think of a decent name, spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Akamarui." She froze. What, was she sentencing him to death already. 'Red circle'? This was a new low; Already making fun of his burdens. She sighed. Too late to take it back.

"Ahkamarue," It rolled off his tongue like it was of a different language. To him, it might as well been another language.

She frowned. "No. It's Ah-kah-mar-ue." She sounded it out slowly, letting 'Akamarui' get the hang of it.

"Akamarui," He exclaimed, smiling at his small accomplishment.

Kaugra was shocked by this. In his former life he was so angry and brooding. She hadn't expected him to act any less, but there he was smiling.

She frowned, bopping him on the head with her fan. "Stop being foolish."

He rubbed the top of his head, "What do you mean, foolish?"

"Come. It's time for you to retrieve your sword." She walked off, Akamarui following her.

She gave a bow to Naraku at the door, Akamarui staring at him in wonder. She pulled on the front of his kimono, making him bow. He glared in return, jerking his fire rat away from her grip.

"I'm taking him to Tensiga." Naraku mearly stared at the frowning Akamarui.

"And his name?" His voice was cold, but he remained passive to Akamarui.

"Akamarui." She posed herself, ready for pain, but much to her surprise, he laughed. It was an evil laugh, but it was all bark. She stood up, where was his bite?

"Akamarui, do you know why you were named that?" He smiled at him with a mild amusement.

He shook his head. "No."

"Because of the scar on your chest. You were 'born' with it." Kaugra gripped her fan, squeezing it to keep her claws from cutting through her hand. She knew how loosely Naraku was using the term born and it was tearing her up. The worst part of it; He knew. He was going to use it against her as long as possible.

Akamarui opened his kimono staring at the rounded scar in the middle of his chest. He let out a small 'oh' and what sounded like a half squeak-growl. Kaugra gave him a weird look and shut his kimono.

"Let's go." She jerked Akamarui out the door before Naraku could say anything more.

-0-

As they flew on her feather, he laid back, his hands behind his head, watching the scenery, his legs crossed. She raised a brow as she looked to him out of the corner of her eye.

"I see you watching me." She straightened and turned around.

"You don't have to hide it, you know? It's not like I'm going to get mad." She turned back around. He was so much different. He was alive and without the pain of his former life. She had to admit, he was nicer to get along with. It was then she made a promise to herself: To never be on the wrong side of his blade again. She narrowed her eyes, of course that couldn't be kept, eventually Naraku was going to give him a leash. Then he'd be angry again. He'd lose his smile. She pulled out her fan. She was growing soft, wishing for him to keep smiling. She had to remember that he was a tool, a puppet of Naraku. Another thought came to mind, a tool. She shook her head, she was a tool-

"What's on your mind?" She turned around to see Akamarui inches away from her face. She looked down to see him on his toes crouched down, his hands in fists, his knuckles keeping him steady. She gave him a weary smile.

"I was wondering how much you can remember." The lie had been effective because he leaned back, falling on his rear and moving crossed his legs in thought.

"I can speak," He started naming them off on each finger. "I can write," He let his hands drop into his lap. "I know everything when it comes to intelligence, but I can't remember any memories. It feels like I born yesterday." He laid back down, settling his head into his arms. "Feh, like that could happen."

She sighed. "You weren't born yesterday. You will remember."

He looked confused, "Then why does everything seem... New?"

Kaugra snapped her fan at him, catching his nose as it clamped shut. He yelped and pulled his nose out of it. "You wench! What was that for?!"

"Your being foolish again. You've forgotten and you'll remember, give it time."

He glared at her, rubbing his nose. "Fine, but I better remember fast." He crossed his arms looking away from her.

She turned back to the front. He didn't know how similar he was acting to his former self. To Inuyasha.

They came across the temple, another memorial next to Kikyou's. She looked around, the 'group' nowhere in sight. She touched down in front of the temple. Inuyasha looking around curiously. Before she could stop him he was reading the memorials.

"Ke-ke-y-o" He read out loud, scratching his head. Kaugra reached to grab him away, just as Keade came out of her home.

"Who's thee there?" Inuyasha turned, Kaugra missing him the second time as he walked up to Keade and shook her hand vigorously.

"Hello. I'm Akamarui. You are?" He smiled, speaking friendly. Keade looked at him then sighed.

"I am Keade, child. Why is thee here?" She looked at him with a byast look.

Akamarui shook his head, trying to think of what they were here for again. Kaugra pulled him back by his collar. He was talking too much.

"I should have known, thee was up no good, aye?" She looked at her with her one eye, a glare that could kill the scared. Too bad she wasn't scared of a human.

"I'm only here for his sword." She pointed her fan at Keade, "Tell me where it is before I have to kill you."

Akamarui shut her fan. "Hold on. Can't we ask nicely?"

They both seemed shocked by this. Akamarui jumped back, the hair on the back of his neck raised. "Why are you two staring at me like that? It's creepy." He huffed and sat down indian style looking away. "I was just suggesting."

Keade shook her head, "I see no harm in telling you, seeing as thee can't enter." She glared at Kaugra. "It was taken to the Bone Eater's Well, gone. Forever."

Akamarui blinked at him, "'Bone Eater's Well'? It eats what you throw in it?"

Keade turned to him, Akamarui staring at her out of the corner of his eye, an ear turned towards her. "Yes, child. I don't suggest going in such things."

Akamarui stood up, flexing his claws. "Just tell me where it is."

Keade pointed to her right. "Just beyond the forest and into thee field. Be careful, child."

Akamarui gave a 'Feh,' and began to walk off, his hands in the opposite sleeve. Kaugra ran after him, Keade eyeing her the entire time.

"You want your sword, badly?' She wasn't quite sure if he was remembering or the arrogance just passed over.

"No, I just don't want to feel this defenseless. I'd rather me fight than see blood on your clothes."

She looked at him in shock. No one had ever said that to her. He barely knew her, how could he say that? She didn't push it. It was enough for now.

-0-

When they came across the field, Akamarui ran up and stopped at the edge of the well running his hand across the edge. He turned back to Kaugra a smile present. "Are we going in?"

She nodded. "It's the only lead we have." She walked up swiping the fan at the bottom of the well. Air roared down it, then back up, sending Akamarui's hair straight up. He glared at her, his hair sticking up in random directions.

Kaugra did something very rare, she laughed, genuinely laughed. Akamarui couldn't help but smile as he brushed his hair back down.

"There was nothing down there," She frowned, trying to be serious.

He grinned. "How about we take a look." He jumped over the edge and into the well. He landed at the bottom, bending his legs so he'd soften the landing. He looked around the small space finding nothing. He dusted at the ground picking up a girl's scent. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. It was different. Suddenly the scent was strong, it was overwhelming and he couldn't find the source. He stopped, staring at the ground. Just, what was he?

A blinding light covered the well. He shielded his eyes. Somehow, it seemed so familiar. Like he'd experienced it before. He relaxed and let the light take him.

-0-

Kaugra snapped her fan open and shut, staring into the whole. It'd been five minutes since he'd disappeared into that light and now she was getting worried. Not that she was worried about him. She was worried about Naraku's reaction. How he'd slowly kill her for loosing him. She opened her fan and snapped it shut again. She was going to kill him when he got back.

-0-

Akamarui looked around in confusion. He was sure he'd been sucked away by a light, but here he was still in the well. That was stupid. He jumped out only for his jaw to drop. He was in a temple of some sort. He opened the sliding door. No. It was a shrine. He took a step, looking down at the weird surface. It was gray, scratchy and made his feet hot. He jumped landing on the roof of the small enclosure, glaring at the ground. It was then that he was greeted with the sight of a city made of metal and concrete. He held a hand over his nose, staring at the city, trying to keep the nasty smells out. Just where was he? He fell of the roof at the sight of an airplane running by, far above him. He growled at it, flexing his claws. He thought it would come back for an attack, but it kept going. What kind of place is this?

"Mom, I'm going to school now!" He turned his eye in the direction of the voice, a young girl in an outfit that could only make him blush. It showed so much leg. He looked away trying to calm himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home for another day?" He listened in again, listening to the huff and the sniffle.

"No mom, I'm fine. I have to go!" She ran out, heeding no attention to the stairs below her. In a flash he was there holding her wrist, her face inches from the paved stairs. She looked at them in shock then to Akamarui. Her eyes welled with tears as she screamed out the name Inuyasha and embraced him. He stood there awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do. He wasn't sure who this Inuyasha was, but it earned him the hug from a very beautiful girl.

"Come on now, don't cry." He pulled her back, a soft smile on her face as she wiped away her tears. He was back, her mind was filled with joy. She had thought her life over, but he was back.

"I may not be your 'Inuyasha,' but I can help you to 'school'." She twitched.

"What do you mean your not Inuyasha?" She looked pissed. "Is this some sick joke that you guys have been playing on me?"

"What?! Joke? I'd never dream of it." He crossed his arms looking away, his nose up. "If you didn't want help you should have said so." He began walking up the stairs, a sole word sending shivers down his spine.

"SIT!"

Akamarui jumped and ran for the well, fear setting in. He wasn't sure why, but he was scared of her and that word. He wasn't about to stick around now.

"Wait!" He heard her breathing hard to catch up. He sighed, stopping and turning around, his hand on the sliding door.

"If your not Inuyasha, then what's your name?" She dug through her bag pulling out the beaded necklace. She'd taken it off of Inuyasha's body and kept it with his Tensiga. Saying sit had just been by reflex. She asumed that him running was reflex as well, that is, if he was Inuyasha.

"Akamarui." He looked at her passively, glancing at her hands, tightened like a spring, ready to react.

"That's a weird name." She giggled, much to Akamarui's suprise. He relaxed his muscles glaring at her.

"What's so funny?" He walked up, crossing his arms.

"It's nothing, really." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside. "Come on. I have something to show you."

Souta peeked in from the kitchen, a piece of toast in his mouth. His mouth dropped, the toast hitting the floor. "It's Inuyasha!"

Souta grabbed a hold of his arm hugging for dear life. "Kagome said you were dead, but I knew better. You wouldn't die so easily."

Akamarui looked annoyed at the clinging child, waving his arm, furiously to get the said child away. Kagome watched in mild amusement.

"Get off me, kid! I'm NOT Inuyasha!" He watched as a sorrowful Souta let go.

Kagome immediately yanked him behind her. She whispered into his ear, Akamarui catching it anyways. Did no one notice the ears?

"He doesn't remember. He thinks his name is 'Akamarui'." He gave her a weird look, glancing to 'Akamarui,' then back to Kagome. She nodded to him and Souta ran off laughing.

She frowned and turned back around a little too fast. Akamarui hissed and jumped back. Kagome only blinked at him and walked past, going to her room.

Akamarui stood there, muscles tense. "Whatever." He countered to his overreaction and followed her into the room.

He flinched and held a hand over his nose. It smelled deeply of her. He took another step, breathing out of his nose, trying to calm his tingling nose. Kagome, however, didn't even notice. She was too busy rummaging through the bottom of her fulton. He stared at it. It was a fulton on stilts. Odd.

She pulled out a box, Akamarui stood on the tip of his toes, falling to his knuckles, staring at it. She removed the lid, bopping him on the nose. He let out a squeak and fell on his butt. She looked at him in shock, but pushed it aside.

"Here." She handed him a regular katana, red wraped around the sheath. He pulled out the blade. Rusted. This was no good. Was it an antique?

He re-sheathed the katana handing it back. "Is it a family heirloom?"

She handed it right back. "No. It's your sword."

"Why would I carry around this piece of shit?" He took the blade out and struck it to the ground.

Kagome was too late to tell him no. The blade transformed into a ferocious sword, cutting through the floor. Akamarui and Kagome tumbling after him. He landed on the floor below, Kagome landing on him, the sword rusted again in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Akamarui couldn't answer. He felt a lump in his chest and his face was on fire. Kagome seemed to notice the bulg and jumped off of him, shocked.

He got up, grabbing his sword and the sheath next to him. "I'm sorry. I will not waist anymore of your time."

He ran out of the place before she could chase after him. An old man walked in, scratching his head. "What are you doing in the laundry room, Kagome?"

Kagome's mother laughed. "Father."

"I was just asking." He walked off, Kagome wondering how he missed the huge hole in the ceiling of the room.

-0-

Akamarui jumped back into the well, the light and its warmth welcoming. He smiled. He'd have loads to tell Kaugra. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad. He had been gone for awhile. He jumped out of the hole, expecting to be hit, but was greeted with nothing. He froze as he saw the well light up. She followed me. He darted his eyes to the spot where a group of people were walking. Nothing smelled like Kaugra. Panicing, he jumped landed in a tree and hid watching the field.

He watched the 'leg girl' climb out of the well, greeted by a monk and a- He sniffed the air. Demon blood and bones - demon slayer. His eyes watched a small fox demon jump into the leg girl's arms. He twitched his ears, feeling anger rise. Why was he angry? He took a long breath and went back to watching. They talked, the leg girl talking excitedly. From this view, he couldn't make out all of the words, making out a few that stood out. Inuyasha, Akamarui, and memories. He sniffed the air, now bored and determined to find Kaugra. He cursed the day that she began to fly. It was impossible to pick it up. Pissed, hungry and all around confused, he jumped into the clearing, grabbed the monk by the front of his robes, slaming him into the ground. He growled, screaming at him in a voice fit for a full blooded demon.

"Where's Kaugra?!" His eyes turned a blood red and a cresent appeared on his forehead. He flexed his claws. It felt so natural, so right. He raised his claws up, coming down to slash.

"SIT!!" Akamarui jumped, his eyes going back to normal and the cresent, fading. He glared at the leg girl.

"Don't do that!" He crossed his arms and turned on his heels walking towards the memorials. Maybe he could back track from there.

He turned his ears listening to them.

"That's Inuyasha. This is very grave indeed." Akamarui twitched, what did he mean by that?

"Is it safe to let him go?" The slayer sounded conserned. He rolled his eyes, she was scared for her life.

"What choice do we have?" He took off into a sprint. He didn't feel like hearing anymore.

-0-

He walked for hours, avoiding everyone. He wasn't sure where Kaugra was, but it scared him. Scenarios ran though his head until it drove him crazy. Eventually he just screamed. He was worn out, had no food and Kaugra wasn't here to tell him what to do. He sat down against a tree, sighing and closing his eyes.

-0-

"Kouga?! You hear that? It sounded like a scream." The leader of the three turned, a smirk on his face.

"I heard it too. It sounded like that mutt Inuyasha." He laughed. "I want to save him so I can have Kagome, once and for all!"

The two lower wolf demons ran after him, unable to catch him in his tornado.

-0-

Next thing that Akamarui knew he was being poked by a stick. Hard. He reached up snapped the stick with one hand and glared at the wolf demon.

"What do you want?" Akamarui lowered his voice attempting to keep it menacing. He wasn't in a good mood.

"I just came to see what you were doing out here." He looked around and sniffed the air. "Especially, without Kagome."

The wolf demon picked him up by the front of his fire rat and shook him. "Where's Kagome?!"

Akamarui growled. He was tired of the wolf demon. He grabbed his left forearm, squeezing his arm until the bone shattered. Kouga howled in pain, punching Akamarui with his other hand.

Kouga jumped back, holding his limp arm. "What in the hell has gotten into you?!"

Akamarui walked away. He wasn't going to play games.

"Hey, mutt! I'm talking to you!" Akamarui turned around, running in to slice him to bits. No one called him a mutt.

Kouga caught it, being forced back, by a few feet, from the impact.

"I don't care who you are." Akamarui grabbed his sword, placing the tip to Kouga's neck. "But I won't be made a fool."

Kouga laughed. He let go of Akamarui's fist and stepped back.

"What? You don't remember?" Akamarui replaced his sword and nodded.

"Figured as much. Naraku will do anything to win." Akamarui opened his mouth, but Kouga cut him off. "Naraku's a half demon that's trying to steal the shikon jewel. I'll explain more later."

Akamarui sighed. "Actually, I was going to ask for some food." Akamarui's stomach growled. He held his stomach, stupid hunger.

"Why should I help you?" Kouga glared at him, pissed about his arm.

"I'll even tend to your wounds." Akamarui stood there unconfortable. It was sad that he was bargaining with a stranger just get food.

"I don't want your pity. I'll give you some food, then you leave. Got it?!" Akamarui held up his hands in defense. "As long as I'm fed."

"Come on. The pack's up the hill." He took off into a tornado much to Akamarui's suprise. He ran after him as fast as he could, having to run his hardest just to keep up.

**A/N: I have nothing to say, but commemoration. One: To Elise, she says: 'hi'. Two: To Kat, she says: 'weenie'. Don't ask, there was guns and I like my story and- Don't ask.**


End file.
